Naruto Halloween
by Kisa-chan the otaku
Summary: it’s almost time for Halloween, and the Naruto gang knows what that means. Candy, Pranks, Scaring, and…romance? Okay…? Well let’s not keep you waiting then. SasuSaku, InoShika, NejiTen, NaruHina.
1. Chapter 1

Mwahahahahahaha!!!!! –creepy organ music in the background— it's almost time for Halloween, and the Naruto gang knows what that means. Candy, Pranks, Toilet paper, and…romance? Okay…? Well let's not keep you waiting then.

Disclaimer – I do not own Naruto!!! –Goes to corner of woe-

**A Naruto Halloween**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke walked calmly to team sevens meeting spot. He knew very well what time of the year it was. The leaves and Sakura blossoms were falling from the trees; the decorations were being put up, candy sale signs in every store window, and little kids running around in different costumes. Sasuke stopped all that nonsense when he was young, he had no interest in candy or costumes; he found it all pointless really.

When the young Uchiha arrived at the bridge and waited for Naruto and Sakura to show up. About fifteen minutes later, he saw a large, black, sharp scythe appear from over his shoulder and over his throat. He instantly tensed.

"Hello…Sasuke-kun" said a voice right next to his ear, he instantly relaxed, the scythe was pulled around him and he turned around to face his female team mate. He took one look at her and gaped, '_wow…_' was all he thought as he stared at Sakura.

Sakura was wearing a black and red dress. It was longer in the back and ripped and frayed so it was shorter in the front. It was black silk on the outside, and red with black spider web patterned silk sewed in the inside. One of her sleeves were long the other was just ribbons laced up her arm. She had on a studded collar, boots, and a matching corset. Her bangs were dyed red for the occasion, and she had white vampire fangs glued onto her canine teeth.

"Ohayo, Sasuke-kun. Do you like my costume, I made it myself?" She said with a smile as she twirled once. Sasuke was brought back to reality when she spoke.

'_Whoa, that's sexy_' Sasuke thought, his inner self having a nose bleed. "You _still_ dress up for Halloween?" he asked cocking one eyebrow at her. She looked slightly crestfallen but then smiled right back like she always does.

"Of course" she said with a smile, as she hopped up on the rail of the bridge and sat there, leaning her large scythe next to her, "Its always fun to make a costume so you always know its different from everyone else's. I also like making costumes for others" She finished holding up a bag. It obviously held a Halloween outfit for some one.

"SAKURA-CHAAAN!!!!" yelled a blond from about ten yards away, running towards them, "Ohayo!" he said as he scratched behind his head. Sakura laughed slightly and held up the bag.

"I made the costume" she said, "I couldn't find a werewolf tail, so now you're a were-fox" Sakura said with a sweat drop, sticking out her tongue childishly.

"Sakura-chan!" said a soft but high pitched voice be hind them. All three of them turned and saw Hinata standing there, in a full blown wedding dress, a white rose, and large feathery angle wings.

"Whoa…!" Sasuke and Naruto said at the same time. 'So _that's_ what she's been hiding under that sweater all these years' they though staring at her curves, Naruto even got a nose bleed from the way the dress hugged every curve from the hips up.

Hinata walked up to Sakura and bowed low. "Thank you for making this beautiful costume for me" she said. When she bent over, it gave the two men behind Sakura a perfect view of her cleavage.

"No need to thank me, you just have to model for me later, by the way, do you know where Ino is?" Sakura asked, as she walked around Hinata expecting the outfit, "Are you sure this isn't too tight on you?" Sakura asked, she then put her hands on the front of the Hyuuga heiress's stomach from behind. "Breath from your diaphragm" She ordered calmly. Hinata breathed in and out three times.

"Yeah, your fine" Sakura said and walked back in front of her.

"Ano, I have seen Ino, she was trying to get into Shikamaru-kun's house. I think she was trying to wake him up or something"

"Ah okay, I'll see her later then, oh you might want to go, or you'll be late" She said shooing Hinata away. After she left she turned and saw Naruto and Sasuke staring at her. She blushed and cleared her throat.

"So, Sasuke-kun. What are you going to be on Halloween?" Sakura asked.

"I'm not going to be anything for Halloween. I'm not interested in running around in a costume, going up to houses, and getting candy. I don't even like sweet things. I find the whole "trick or treating" thing useless" He said with an heir of boredom. At that moment, a small explosion was heard behind them. The turned and saw their teacher, Hatake Kakashi, standing behind them reading a book.

"Good morning" he said not taking his eyes off the little orange book. 

"You're late!!!" Sakura and Naruto screamed at him, Sasuke just glared slightly.

Kakashi was not dressed in his normal outfit. He was wearing an eye patch, instead of his ninja band, over his eye, a polka dotted sash over his nose and mouth, a pirate hat with a long feather, a black cloth trench coat, and boots. He also had a sword around his belt.

"A pirate?" Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto all said at the same time. It was more of a statement than a question.

"Yep, I'm a pirate, it's the only time of year I can dress up and fit in" he said, the way his visible eye crinkled slightly, they could tell he was smiling, "speaking of which, we have no training today because of the occasion" and with that, Team Seven's sensei puffed away.

"Well I'm going home" Sakura said and stretched; "Ino's probably looking for me" Sakura said and walked back the way she arrived, picking up her scythe and throwing it over her shoulder. "Oh yeah, Sasuke-kun, If you change your mind, I can make you an outfit if you like" she said over her shoulder and then she was gone. It was now just Naruto and Sasuke.

"Hey Sasuke" Naruto said, he had a maniacal smile on his tanned face.

"What?" he asked slightly annoyed by his best friend and worst enemy.

"Tonight, Me, Shikamaru, Neji, and Kiba, are meeting at Shikamaru's house to discus tonight's scare tactics, wanna come?" Naruto asked his smile growing.

"Scare tactics?" Sasuke asked, he was slightly interested but he wouldn't say it out loud until he knew what it was.

"Every year on Halloween, The four of us go and scare the girl's out of their minds. And we come up with something new every year, and I'm inviting you to come" 

"Scaring, huh?" Sasuke thought out loud, "Meh, I have nothing better to do" he shrugged, and sighed, "When do I have to be at Shikamaru's house?"

"At 3:00 PM" Naruto said. Sasuke just nodded and walked back the way he came. He then heard Naruto yell back at him, "You might want to get a costume!" 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I can't believe I'm doing this" Sasuke said as he walked up the front porch to Sakura's house. Every store was out of costumes; this was his last option. He knocked on the front door, a few seconds later a woman with pink hair and brown eyes opened the door. 

"Hello, can I help you?" Asked the women politely. She had a warm motherly smile on her face; it was apparent where Sakura got her genetics.

"Hi I'm here to see Sakura" Sasuke said. Inside, it was kind of weird to be smiled at like that, like a mother would her child. But he dismissed it.

"Sakura-chan! There's a boy at the door for you!" Mrs. Haruno said with a sing song voice.

"I'm coming!" Sakura said as she came down the stares and into the foyer of the Haruno home. When she came into the Foyer, she saw her mother smiling at her and Sasuke looking at her. She was still in her Vampire outfit, but the teeth were out. "Hi Sasuke-kun, what are you doing here?" Sakura asked hopefully. She still had that crush on him from the academy days.

"Naruto is paying me to go trick or treating tonight and I need a costume" Sasuke lied to Sakura. It's not like he can say "_I need a costume because the guys and I are going to scare you tonight as you walk around Konoha_". Yeah. Okay. Sakura gestured him to come upstairs with her. When they got upstairs, Sasuke saw they were in a room filled with different outfits and cloths and accessories, pins, thimbles, needles, and a sewing machine.

"Sewing is a hobby of mine" Sakura said sheepishly, noticing the look on his face. 

"You make all of these?" Sasuke said in somewhat awe at some of the outfits hanging on a rack.

"Yeah, but most of them are outfits that I modify; Like Hinata's dress was a wedding dress from my moms first wedding, and she let me tinker with it a tad, so I ripped the sleeves off and made it strapless with wires holding it together, That's why I asked her if she could breath right or not" Sakura said, taking all the extra cloth and lace from a table in the middle and picking up a piece of paper and a pencil, "Okay, so what do you want to be?" Sakura asked as she looked up at him.

Sasuke had not thought of this yet, he looked around the room and saw Sakura's vampire teeth sitting on a napkin on the edge of the small table.

"A vampire" he said ad looked back at her. Sakura blinked and wrote it down on the top of the paper.

"okay, we need a tuxedo, sword, cape, teeth, boots, and studs" Sakura said writing things down as she said them, Then she got up and held up two different kinds of silk, one was red with black bats on them, the other was red with black roses on them. It was like hers except hers had black spider webs.

"Choose one" She said, Sasuke pointed to the red with black bat. After that, Sakura gave Sasuke some money, and smiled at him "Go to the store and buy Vampire fangs" She said, Sasuke pushed the money back into her hand.

"I'm not taking your money" he said, looking her strait in the eyes. Sakura blushed as Sasuke left. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Sasuke returned to the house with the fake fangs, he found Sakura back in the room, working with a black tuxedo and the bat patterned silk. She already had a cape done in black velvet and red silk inside.

"Here" Sasuke said as he put the small box on the table.

"Cool, I'm almost done with this, but could you try on those dress boots, I hope they fit right, they were my fathers" Sakura said trying to work thorn like silver studs into the collar of the tux.

Sasuke slipped off his zori sandals and slipped his foot into the boots. They were almost his size, just a tad bigger, but he could deal with it for one night. When he stood back up he saw his pink haired team mate holding up the newly modified tux to him.

"Bathrooms first door on the left" she said with a smile. She was happy that the Uchiha trusted her with making him an outfit for Halloween. There hands brushed together as Sasuke to the folded outfit from her and went into the bathroom to change.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Sasuke finished, he admired himself in the mirror on the back of the bathroom door. For a tuxedo, it fit nicely. The cape, studs, and boots really made the costume look good. '_Oh, how the fangirls are going to annoy me tonight'._ He thought as he exited the bathroom and sighed.

"Wow…" said a voice from be hind him down the hall. He turned and saw Sakura's mother standing there, holding a tray with onigiri and tea on it. The look on her face was almost in a dreamy state.

"Sakura-chan…you have really outdone yourself" she whispered to herself. Sasuke knew she was talking about his costume, when Sakura's head poked out of the sewing room.

"Huh? Oh! Hey Mom, you made us food! Arigoto!" she said and slid past Sasuke towards her mother and took the tray from her.

"You really restored that tuxedo Sakura-chan" she said as she left down the stairs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later that night, Sasuke arrived at Naruto's apartment early so they could go together to Shikamaru's house. It was about 2:00 when Sasuke knocked on Naruto's door.

It was only a matter of seconds until the blond opened the door. He also had fangs on, but for a different purpose. He had a head band on that had orange and black fox ears attached, he had on a black t-shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans, and he also had a faux fur fox tail sewn into the waist-line of his pants. Both of Naruto's eyes had thick black make up lining them. It made him look like a blond Gaara with a smile. Kinda creepy; Sasuke didn't recognize him at first.

"Werefox?" Sasuke asked as he cocked a raven eyebrow. Naruto just grinned at him and led them down to the Nara residence.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Did Sakura-chan make your outfit? Or did you buy it?" Naruto asked as they walked lazily down the streets of Konoha. The little kids that past them were staring in awe at the Vampire and Fox-boy just strolling down the street.

"Sakura made it" Sasuke said bluntly, and smirked, "And I got to watch the entire time as she made the outfit" he bragged knowing it would push Naruto's buttons. As he expected, Naruto's jaw fell open and he stared at Sasuke with jealousy written all over his face. Sasuke even caught the blond mumble 'Bastard' as they walked up to Shikamaru's house.

Sasuke knocked and a few seconds later, Shikamaru's mom answered the door, she smirked.

"Don't scare em' too bad boys" she said as she led them to the hallway.

"We can't promise you anything Shikamaru-no-Kaa-san" Naruto said as they walked down the hall and opened Shikamaru's door. Sasuke must have had good hearing today, because he and Naruto caught 'nice costumes' as they shut the door to Shikamaru's room.

"I have brought us a n00b Scarer" Naruto said as he cocked his head towards Sasuke and took a seat on the floor. Sasuke observed the surroundings. It was a small room, too small for the people in it by the way. Shikamaru, Neji, and Kiba were smirking and staring at him with interest.

"How you convinced him to come, not even Kami-sama knows" Neji said as he sat back in his chair.

"I had nothing better to do" Sasuke said in his defense and sat on the floor next to Naruto, "So scaring, huh?" Sasuke asked sardonically.

"We've been doing this since we were eight, and we still get a thrill" Kiba said chuckling.

"Tell me, what are the ideas you four have come up with in the past, I think I can help with new ones" Sasuke Said. He sighed and leaned his back on the wall as Naruto started.

After almost fifteen minutes Sasuke had: Jumping out of bushes and trees, silly string, fake bugs, _real bugs, _poppers, and water guns.

"How about we lead them into a "haunted house"? We'll deck it out with fake webs and bugs, creaky floors, sounds, and lots of stuff" Sasuke said, he had to admit…he was getting into this scaring stuff.

"Good idea, but we don't have a 'haunted house' so to speak" Shikamaru said

"Even better…" Sasuke said

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You're truly a genius Sasuke" Kiba said as they were walking through the old and unused houses.

The entire place was deserted. There was no sound, and all the paper lanterns were torn. Same as the broken windows and doors. It seemed like if you concentrate, you could here a fly walk across a window pain. As they walked inside Sasuke got lost in horrible memories, and what was worse? They place even smelled like age old blood.

They were in the Uchiha District of Konoha, Unused by people since the Massacre of the Clan, and the new site of the boys haunted house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

CLIF HANGER!!!!!!!!! Review if you wish for more. MWAAAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!

Otaku


	2. Chapter 2

Oh my god, I loved the reviews. So I'm writing a next chapter almost two hours after I posted the first one. In short: I LOVE YOU GUYS!!!!!!!!!

**Chapter two**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Recap_

"_You're truly a genius Sasuke" Kiba said as they were walking through the old and unused houses. _

_The entire place was deserted. There was no sound, and all the paper lanterns were torn. Same as the broken windows and doors. It seemed like if you concentrate, you could here a fly walk across a window pain. As they walked inside Sasuke got lost in horrible memories, and what was worse? They place even smelled like age old blood._

_They were in the Uchiha District of Konoha, Unused by people since the Massacre of the Clan, and the new site of the boys haunted house._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This must be hard on you" Naruto said as the others started to wander and get ideas for the scaring. Sasuke looked far off, like all of us 'real-world people' do when we're thinking about him.

"Actually, now that Itachi is gone (AN: In my story, these guys are 18. So Sasuke has killed Itachi and come back. Hope that's not too much or a spoiler) I was thinking of cleaning this place up a bit, and moving in" Sasuke said, his eyes were cold and distant for a split second before Naruto brought him back to earth.

"Filling it with new memories, and pushing out the old?" Naruto asked, well more like stated as a grin creped up on his face.

"Yeah…" Sasuke blinked and looked at the sun; he made an estimate of about the time. It was about 5:30 PM. "Hey you guys lets get started" he called to the rest of them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I think we did pretty well" Neji said nodding. The rest of them agreed. It was now about 8:00 PM.

"Pretty well!?" Naruto yelled, "This is AWSOME!!! The girls will never know what hit them!" His said as he and Kiba howled to the rising full moon, pumping their fists into the air.

"Oi! Neji, Kiba, we need to get into our costumes" Shikamaru replied lazily as he and the other two started off to the Nara house again, "We'll be back" Kiba replied over his shoulder as they disappeared from site.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I _still_ can't believe you went as Neji, Tenten" Sakura said starring at her brunette friend over her large scythe. 'Neji' looked at them and blinked, 'his' white eyes twinkling as a smile creped onto 'his' face.

"I know, huh?" Tenten said. She was wearing one of her team mate's gray/white shirts with the funky collar, and a pair of loose black shorts on. Her right arm and leg were wrapped in gauze tape; she even had little hanging buckles on her ninja band, and white contacts on.

"Thanks again, Hinata, for borrowing Neji-kun's clothes for me, they smell of him!" she said like a fan girl. Hinata nodded and smiled shyly. Sakura and Ino laughed. Sakura looked at Ino and eyed her costume.

Ino was a French maid. Yup, just imagine it Ino-pig…in a sexy maid outfit. Ewwww.

Sakura, Ino, Tenten, and Hinata were all ready to go trick or treating; they all had pepper spray as well. Every year of trick or treating they always encountered a group of the same kids that were always out to scare them. Not this year they wouldn't. Last year they got them with water guns. They were pissed (three guesses who).

"Let's go you guys! Its dark out!" Ino said with cheer as she grabbed a pillow case soon to be filled with candy. The other girls grabbed their bags and rushed behind her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kiba sat in a tree watching the ladies every move. He was in a full suit of dark brown fur, a werewolf costume. He smirked. "The targets are moving south, towards the Hokage tower," he spoke into a microphone attached to his neck.

"That's north, stupid" said the blunt voice of Neji in his ear.

"Whatever!" he almost shouted.

"Naruto, that's your call" Said Sasuke, he was calm. Kiba looked up and over the roof tops to see the silhouette of the Uchiha vampire poised in the shadows.

"Alright, be at the haunted house in one hour" Said the voice of Naruto.

"Hey we have the misters going, get over here" Neji said.

"Troublesome" said Shikamaru.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The girls were having a blast trick or treating. They haven't seen any pranksters yet. This was kinda suspicious to them. But they decided to enjoy the time they had when they were not screaming their heads off.

After 45 minutes of Halloween fun. Sakura, Ino, Tenten, and Hinata were walking by the Hokage tower, when a soft noise caught Sakura ears.

"Did you hear that?" she whispered. They all went silent and listened hard. It sounded like…crying. They rounded the bend and found a little girl, about seven or eight, sitting on the ground, her costume was torn in many places and you couldn't see her face. She was sobbing hysterically.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto fallowed the girls for about 40 minutes. It was now dark out, and he found the perfect spot for the plan to begin.

He jumped off the roof of a restaurant, landed on the ground, and preformed a transformation jutsu, all in less than five seconds.

In Naruto's place was a seven year old girl with short brown hair and hazel eyes, she was wearing a tattered fairy costume. Naruto flopped to her knees on the ground and cried. He heard the footsteps and cried louder.

"Did you hear that?" he heard a hushed voice say. Naruto looked through her fingers covering her eyes, to see that the kunoichi's were now walking toward her. She looked up and gasped. Then took off running.

"Hey, come back!!" he heard Ino yell. 'My acting is pretty good' he thought as he took off down the streets to the Uchiha complex.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When the little girl saw them, she gasped and took off running down the street.

"Hey, come back!!" Ino shouted and they all ran after the little girl.

It seemed as thought she was leading them somewhere, by the way she stopped around every bend and corner to see if they were still chasing her. Finally, they came to a stretch of road that was barren. There were no people walking down the street.

It was misty and cold, the eeriness of their surroundings sent shivers up their spines. They kept walking, and they soon found the little girl peeking around the corner of a gate entrance.

"There she is!" Hinata called out softly, and pointed as the girl disappeared into the misty abyss on the other side of the gate. The girls all followed the little girl inside.

"Where are we?" Tenten asked.

The entire place was shrouded in a thick mist. You could faintly see hanging toilet paper fluttering soundlessly in the breeze. The place smelled of mist and blood. Sakura looked around and all of a sudden, all the lanterns in the area lit up with small flames, all at the same time. There was a holing from one side, then another, and another. Until the girls heard howling from all sides. Then it all stopped and a fierce wind blew suddenly.

"Into the house!" Sakura yelled over the wind at her friends. They all picked up there pillow cases, half full of candy, and ran into the nearest house.

When all of them were inside, Tenten closed the door. "Where _are_ we?" Ino asked looking around the foyer.

"Dear god…" They heard Sakura whisper. They all walked over to Sakura and followed her gaze. She was staring at a large emblem on the wall. It was in the shape of a half white, half red fan. The Uchiha district.

"We have to leave NOW" Sakura said as she rushed to the door. She turned the handle, and it was locked.

"Tenten" Sakura stared slowly, "Did you lock the door when we came in?" She asked.

"N-no" Tenten said shakily. Hinata whimpered slightly. Then, lightning and thunder racked overhead. They all screamed.

Then they heard a growling, from the other end of the large foyer. They all slowly turned and saw slit like eyes staring at them.

Then all of a sudden someone jumped out at them from all sides. Two from the right and two from the left.

"HAAAA!!!" they all screamed at once.

"**AHHHHHHH!!!!" **screamed the girls at once. Then they stopped as they heard laughing.

"What the fuck!? SASUKE!? NARUTO!?" screamed Sakura. That just made the fox and the vampire laugh harder.

"You were right, Dobe. That was priceless" Sasuke said with a smirk after he stopped laughing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So _you're_ the ones scaring us every year?" Ino asked after they had told them the whole story.

"All but Sasuke, he just came into this ten hours ago" Shikamaru said with a sigh. They all nodded and Tenten stood up, "well lets go home then" She said as she got up and brushed off her clothes, "Sasuke can I have the key?" She asked holding out her hand, as the others stood up and brushed themselves off as well.

Sasuke stood up and got the key out of his pocket and handed it to the brunette. As she was walking to the door, she tripped over Sakuras fallen scythe, as she hit the floor, the key flew out of her hand and slid…right into a crack in the wood floor.

"No…"Sasuke said as Hinata helped Tenten up, "That was the key to open the doors".

"You mean you locked all of them?" Ino asked as her eyes widened, "we're stuck here?". The thunder and lightning cracked over head again causing Sakura and Hinata to jump. Sakura covered her ears as another crack thundered through the air. "I can't stand thunder and lightning" she said.

"Lets go, we have to find a way out" Neji said as he stood up. Everyone else fallowed in suit, and they started to explore, as a group, through the Uchiha house.

Sakura checked to see if there was an open window in the bathroom. She walked in and she saw a window above the bathtub and stood on its side to reach the ledge of the window. She slipped and her foot sank into the tub, it was full of water.

"What was that?" Asked Ino as suddenly as Sakura's foot hit the water.

"Sorry, it was me; I just fell in water in the tub" Sakura said. Shikamaru poked his head in and flipped on the light Sakura forgot existed. She looked down and the color drained from her face. What she landed in was not water…but blood.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

More cliff hangers!!!! Review!!!!

Otaku


	3. Chapter 3

OMFG!!! I forgot to tell you what Neji and Shika are for Halloween!!!

Neji: Phantom of the Opera

Shikamaru: Pirate

Okay!!! Chapter three!!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Recap_

"_Lets go, we have to find a way out" Neji said as he stood up. Everyone else fallowed in suit, and they started to explore, as a group, through the Uchiha house._

_Sakura checked to see if there was an open window in the bathroom. She walked in and she saw a window above the bathtub and stood on its side to reach the ledge of the window. She slipped and her foot sank into the tub, it was full of water._

"_What was that?" Asked Ino as suddenly as Sakura's foot hit the water._

"_Sorry, it was me; I just fell in water in the tub" Sakura said. Shikamaru poked his head in and flipped on the light Sakura forgot existed. She looked down and the color drained from her face. What she landed in was not water…but blood._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A long shiver made its way up Sakuras spine all the way to her hairline.

"S-Sasuke…please tell me this is one of the pranks" She said her voice quavering a little. Her eyes had never left the blood she was standing in. Sasuke poked his head in and stared in shock.

"N-no, did one of you do this?" he asked stiffly, swiveling his head around to the other four guys. They all shook their heads. Sakura lifted one of her feet out of the blood bath and stepped onto the floor, a soft 'slosh' was heard when her foot hit the tiled floor. When she pulled her other foot out, a hand grabbed her ankle and tried to pull her back in.

Sakura screamed bloody murder as the hand tried to bull her back in. She desperately tried to grab something. Sasuke was there in a heartbeat. He grabbed her wrist and pulled. Shikamaru and Tenten rushed next to him to help pull the pink haired kunoichi from the vice like grip of the hand pulling her into the bathtub. Sasuke moved his hands from her wrist to her waist and pulled. She slipped out of the hand that held her ankle, but her boot wasn't as fortunate.

"Are you okay Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked from the doorway. Sakura was breathless and breathing as though she had just run from Konoha to Suna without stopping. She nodded and looked up. It was now apparent that she was in the protective hold of Uchiha Sasuke. She blushed and he stood up. Now holding her bridal style. They all ran from the bathroom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"We are so cruel" said a deep voice. Obviously male

"Yeah, their gonna kill us tomorrow, you know that right?" said another male voice, this one lazier.

"Yep, but its so worth it!" said another voice, this one a woman's. They all peeked through their binoculars at the people locked inside the house.

"We should take it up a step, hmm?" said the second voice as he pulled out a scroll.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

All of the nine ninja could be found now sitting in the large living room of the house, the electricity went off a few minutes ago and they were now all huddled together in the empty room. The wind from outside was shaking the window frames and the whole house seemed to moan. The girls were all shivering from fright.

"I want to go home!!" Ino wailed and slammed her fist onto the wooden floor.

"Me too…" Hinata whispered

"We all do" Neji said looking at the rest of them. All was silent for about a half hour. Sakura was about to fall asleep, leaning on Sasuke with a comforting arm around her. He hadn't let go of her since the blood bath incident.

Then they heard a women scream. All the girls jumped. And the guy's heads snapped to where the cry had come from. None of them spoke, it was silent. Sakura let out a sigh and relaxed, never noticing that she tensed up in the first place. Then a deep throaty growl was heard.

"Kiba, stop that!" Tenten hissed at him.

"Th-that's not me" Kiba said. They all slowly turned there heads to see an extremely large black wolf, fangs dripping with blood, and eyes lusting for more of it. It was big, almost 4 ft. tall to its back. Defiantly not of this world.

It snarled at them, its lips curling back reveling its bloody fangs even more. It let out an ear splitting howl, Then more howls were heard. Screaming too. Then the wolf lunged at them.

They all took off running. Sasuke in the lead, lead them down a hallway and into the last room on the left.

"IN HERE!!!" he yelled as they all dove into the small room. Hinata tripped as she was last running down the hall.

"AHHHH!!!!!!!!" she screamed her eyes going wide, her life flashed like a slide show before her now watering eyes. She felt someone grab her arm and pull her away from the hall and into the room, just as the wolf clamp its jaws around her dress. But the force pulling her was stronger; it pulled Hinata out of its grip, ripping her dress with it.

The door slammed shut behind them. Sasuke had his back to the door. The wolf head-butted it, its snapping jaws seen through the opening for a split second before Sasuke and Neji pushed it back.

"MOVE!!" Sakura yelled at Neji whose body was in the way of the crack between the door and the frame. Neji ducked as Sakura plunged her scythe into the slit, creating a wedge, the snarling was still heard from beyond the door.

Sakura turned to Hinata, to see her back, as her face was buried in the chest of Naruto, his arms around her tight like a mother protecting her child. Hinata was sobbing hysterically, her body having a spasm with every intake of breath. Naruto was shushing her and cooing soft whispers to her, He was being so protective.

Sakura leaned against the wall of the small bedroom and slid to the floor, she was breathing heavily like everyone else in the small room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Sakura awoke, she was in the embrace of someone warm; she looked up and saw the flawless face of Uchiha Sasuke. She blushed and looked around the room. Ino was asleep against the wall, Shikamaru's head in her lap, he was asleep as well. Neji and Tenten were leaning against the wall, holding each others hands like a chaste couple. Naruto was also leaning up against the wall; Hinata was still in his arms, the same way they were when she left them last night.

There was light filtering into the room from the window; it was open, was it always like that? Sakura asked herself and she turned her gaze back to Sasuke. Her emerald eyes connected with his onyx.

"O-Ohayo, Sasuke-kun" Sakura said embarrassed. Sasuke looked around the room. Nobody else was awake except them two. So he kissed the tip of her nose.

"Ohayo" he said with a smirk at the look on her face.

"The window open" she whispered. Sasuke's eyes traveled to the open window. A light breeze played across their faces.

"Lets get out of here" he said shifting under the pink haired kunoichi. Sakura slid off him and got up. The sound of them stirring made Neji open his eyes.

"Its morning" he said lightly shaking Tenten awake. Ino heard the sound of feet moving, she awoke which woke Shikamaru. Sakura went over to Naruto and tapped him on the shoulder. He yawned loudly which caused Hinata's eyes to flutter open.

"Ohayo, everyone" she said sleepily. She, Ino, and Naruto were obviously still half asleep.

"Troublesome…" Shikamaru murmured and led Ino out the open window. The rest fallowed silently. The last one out was Sakura who grabbed her scythe, still lodged in the door. When she climbed out the window, she saw them all looking around. Then she gasped.

The entire place was clean, no dead bodies, no blood, no toilet paper or misters, and thankfully, no spirits or wolves.

"What the…? Didn't we deck this place out in toilet paper and stuff?" Naruto asked stupidly. They all heard something behind them. They all snapped there heads in the direction of the sound, when they saw Kakashi, Kurenai, and Asuma senseis standing there.

"Happy Halloween" They said simultaneously. All their jaws dropped. _'What the hell!?!' _they all thought at the same time.

"It was YOU THREE WHO SCARED US TO DEATH LAST NIGHT!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Ino, Naruto, Kiba, and Sakura. The others just glared at them. If only looks could kill.

_**FIN**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

YEAH!!!!! IM DONE!!!!! –does the 'im-finished-with-this-fanfic-biotch' dance—ON TO THE NEXT ONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
